Cursed Knight
Deathman (Etrian Odyssey II) Deathmen are first encountered on 20F in Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard. Most of the time they will use normal attacks for decent damage. Rarely they will make use of their Edge skill, which deals damage to the entire party and has a chance to instant kill. While the risk of being instant-killed is scary, they rarely tend to use Edge and instead rely on normal attacks to deal damage. With a properly trained and equipped party, this enemy shouldn't be a threat at all. Skills *'Edge' (Uses Arms): Physical AOE attack that has a chance to inflict instant death. Drops * Jet Shard '(Worth: 1350 en) * '''Metal Chip '(Worth: 1350 en) Conditional Drop * None. Cursed Knight (Etrian Odyssey III) '''Cursed Knights are common on B16F of the Abyssal Shrine, particularly in the corridors after falling through a pitfall. Skills * Gale Blade (Uses Arms): Slash damage to one party member. Drops * Ebony Shard (Worth: 221 en) * Magic Shard (Worth: 390 en) Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters * Roaming Spirit (Quest boss) Cursed Knight (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Cursed Knight first appears as an FOE on 22F of the Heavenly Keep. It faces in one direction and normally cannot be interacted with until the player stands in front of one, upon which it and all other Cursed Knights in the room will turn aggressive and begin pursuing the player. However, the rooms they exist in also spawn flying bombs, and if the bombs cross paths with one of the Knights, it will detonate and destroy the knight without needing to engage in combat. In combat, the Knight can prove to be a troublesome adversary. Dark Blade hits the entire party for cut damage and can potentially blind its targets. Death's Edge only hits one line but has a chance of causing instant death, making it a tough adversary for even high-leveled parties. Items and food that provide instant death resistance - usually something only available by the 6th stratum - are a near necessity to avoid unneeded party wipes, as it is immune to Arm Bind and so its attacks cannot be stopped that way. However, its vulnerability to Confusion can prevent it from using its troublesome skills, giving the party more time to work on it. The Cursed Knight's attacks follow a pattern: * If encountered as a FOE, the Cursed Knight will always begin the fight with an ineffectual Death's Edge. If it was instead summoned by a Forest Bat, it will use a regular attack. * On the second turn, the Knight will use Dark Blade * The Knight will alternate between basic attacks and Dark Blade until a party member gets affected by Blind. * If a party member is blinded, the Cursed Knight will use Death's Edge on their line every turn until they die, or the blind is cured. This takes the place of whichever attack the Cursed Knight was going to use that turn, so if only one line got blinded then after killing them with Death's Edge the Knight will go straight back to Dark Blade. Skills * Dark Blade (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to all enemies, may blind. * Death's Edge (Uses Arms): Melee instant-killing attack to 1 row. Low accuracy but high instant-kill rate if it hits. Drops * Jet Black Iron (Worth: ) * None. * Bound Shard (Worth: ) Conditional Drop * To obtain the Bound Shard, defeat the Cursed Knight while it is head bound. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Shadow Glove, the best gauntlet for the Dark Hunter. Trivia * Etrian Odyssey 3's Cursed Knights are presumably the spirits of Deep City soldiers who broke into the Abyssal Shrine, attempting to reach the teleporter to the Porcelain Forest. ** It is unknown as to why they attack the player's party despite them being humans fighting the Deep Ones (it's also still officially unknown as to where they came from). It's possible that they obey the Deep Ones out of fear. There's also the theory that, since all of the humans who joined Seyfried when the Deep City sank most likely transferred their souls to robotic bodies made from technology bestowed by the Yggdrasil Tree by the time the game's story takes place (which is at least a century after the City's sinking), it would make sense for the Tree to use brainwashing on them to suppress their negative human emotions to aid the fight against the Deep Ones. With that said, the brainwashing might have ended up causing those humans' suppressed emotions to manifest as Cursed Knights when they died. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Quest Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters